Short storys For Furuba fans
by Hazumi-Yuki
Summary: this is a bunch of short storys about fruits basket that I made for my freinds about thier favorite fruits basket characters!
1. Chapter 1

A Monstrously Short Story

Rain washed endlessly down The roves of the Sohma Estate as a young man with black and white hair ran threw the trees that seemed to stretch on forever.

A huge orange monster chased after him, destroying everything in his path.

Hatsuharu Sohma and Kyo Sohma had gone to see Akito. Akito had been in a bad mood and quickly became angry with them and pulled off Kyo's beads and he had transformed into his grotesque form. Now he chased madly after Haru.

Yuki and Tohru who had been waiting for the two to return were trying to stop Kyo from killing Haru.

Haru stumbled and felt a huge set of claws come in contact with his back and then he slammed loudly into a tree,sinking to the foot of it.

The cats rotten smelling repulsive form hovered a mer three feet away. Just as he was ready to pounce on the innocent victim, Yuki came out of the ever harding rain and tackled Kyo.

Torhu was helping Haru to his feet when the two heard a sickening crack. Yuki cried out involuntarily as his wrist snapped in half. Haru was officially pissed.

The rain dumped down harder than ever as Torhu and Haru hauled the viscous monster of Tohru's lover. The snarling cat hissed and yanked trying to over power them. Yuki pulled himself erect, cradling his limp wrist.

Suddenly the cat out a low moan and collapsed of sudden exhaustion. A hiss of smoke transformed The disgusting monster back into a passed out Kyo.

Haru suddenly felt drained. His black side leaving him exhausted, and his injury's hurting him badly. He backwards.

His two friends panicked and grabbed hold as he fell back.

His last conscious thought was how lucky he was to be alive.


	2. When spring comes again

Okay this is A story I wrote on a whim last night. Its a one shot. Hope you like it!

Petals swirled around Yuki Sohma as he looked out onto a blossoming valley filled with cherry trees.

"Its beautiful." Tohru Honda said in a calm voice making Yuki start.

She had come up to stand next to him. As things changed she could always turn to her friends.

"Yuki-kun...Spring has come again..." Tohru sighed, looking out over the complex sea of fantasy. Her heart soared and ached at the same time.

"Has a year really passed?" Yuki mused.

" A whole year since the last. Another spring... but this time he had Tohru... even if she loved Kyo...That was okay.

" Honda-san?"

"Hmm" She looked at Yuki With a soft smile. Some petals had stuck in her hair.

"Thank you." He said. "Thank you for being there for me."

" Your welcome." She smiled.

" Was she really all grown up now? Was she really getting married to Kyo?

Just last spring she and Kyo had gone to the lake house alone. Then they came back and walked into the house holding hands, Kissing.

" I'm sorry," Yuki started. He was going to cry.

"I'm sorry that i acted so childish when you and Kyo fell in love. I'm... Very happy that you fell in love. I'm glad your happy." He said.

Tohru's eyes widened. She hadn't expected this.

"Y-Yuki-kun!?" Her cheeks grew hot. There it was! The same awkwardness like when she had first met him. But there was something else now, A strange tone. Was he more confident ? Or was this sadness?

" Please...Don't ever forget... you remember when you asked me...If you got your memories erased... you asked if I'd still be your friend...Tohru Honda... i will always be your friend and help you as much as I can..."He said turning to look at her...

Kyo had beaten him...He was now a disgrace to the family...He didn't know what to do... but seeing her face...the one he loved...It made him forget.

"Tohru-kun...I will always love you" He said with a sad smile. Then he turned away, Tears slidign silently down his face.

"And let spring Bring us closer, so the flowers will bloom and grow into fruit that bring good memories." Yuki began to walk away. Crying silently.

"Y-Yuki-kun..."He'd said her name!

Tohru slid down onto the ground her eyes brimmed with tears.

"I love you too...Yuki..."

"Thank you..."Yuki said, and then he disappeared into the rain of soft pink cherry blossoms that signified spring.

This is my little spring story for Yuki and Tohru. I was in the mood for a little sad drama.


End file.
